The present invention relates to a fuel engine combustion aid for a lean-burning which greatly improves the combustion efficiency of a fuel engine so as to increase the horsepower and reduce the amount of exhaust gas.
Various economizers have been disclosed for fuel engines, and have appeared on the market. These economizers are commonly complicated and expensive. Before the installation of a conventional economizer, the carburetor must be dismantled. After the installation of an economizer, the carburetor must be properly installed again. Any minor error during the installation of the carburetor may cause an oil leakage. Furthermore, because conventional economizers must be mounted around the exhaust manifold, they may be heated to deform or to break easily, causing the users dare not use the economizers.